DC: 2011-07-25 - Bat Signals are not Pagers!
It's a somewhat cloudy night sky over Gotham. The lampposts are flickering, cars are passing by on the street, somewhere a crime is probably being committed.... and the bat signal is being beamed into the night sky. Supergirl smiles to herself as she put the switch on, recognizing how perturbed Batman was last time she came into the Batcave without warning. Okay... she broke in technically, but it wasnt as if Batman has a phone number she can call - well... not one he gave her at least. Sure, she could just look up the information on that house over the Batcave, but she's only been on Earth a few months, and Themascyria and the Fortress of Solitude didnt exactly have easy internet access to Google Maps. Neither did Mr. and Ms. Kent's farm, for that matter. Not that she'd know what that was yet. The Batsignal shines in the pale night sky, fluttering against the sky. Batman is elsewhere, fighting against Gotham's criminal element. Robin is swinging from rooftop to rooftop, and makes his way towards the top of the Police Building, no doubt that Commissioner Gordon has a case that only Batman..or Robin in this case, can crack. He alights to the roof, and looks around. "Commissioner?" he calls out, not immediately seeing him. Okay... that's not Gordon on the roof, unless Gordon had a sex change and is doing some sort of cosplay deal. Kara leans against the bat signal, having flipped on the switch. Downstairs in the GCPD, there's a bit of commotion when someone lets Commissioner Gordon know the bat signal's being used. Kara looks a bit confused when Robin arrives instead of Grumpy Ass... er... Batman. "Oh...hi." she says, adding "You're not Batman." Robin is more than a little surprised when a gorgeous blonde is dressed like Superman. He's a little taken aback, but recovers quickly. "Hi." he says plainly, "You're not Commissioner Gordon, either." Supergirl shakes her head a little, walking over. "Um... no. I'm Kara... er... Supergirl." She holds out her hand, offering to shake the young Gotham superhero/sidekick's hand. So far every time she'd met someone, Hawkgirl, Nightwing.... even Slobo... they try to shake her hand and so she's getting a hang of the niceties. "I'm sorry, according to what I read in the papers, this was supposed to get Batman's attention. He didnt seem to be happy when I came to the Batcave last time, so I -" Her talking is interrupted when the rooftop door opens and Detective Harvey Bullock comes through, holding a gun on Kara, followed by Commissioner Gordon, saying "What in the blazes is going on here? Who turned on the..." He takes in what's going on, finishing his sentence with some confusion as well "Bat Signal?" True stealth comes not from being silent, but by not being out of the ordinary. It's impossible to filter through all the sounds one picks up and so we listen for that which is out of place or which we're actually listening for. That is the secret that Batman has mastered, he makes no sound that would register, it's a trick that Batman has spent a life time mastering it's also the answer to the question Superman has posed to Batman on several ocassions 'how can a human sneak up on someone with Kryptonian hearing'. Batman approaches the roof, his tone a little more harsh than last time he spoke to Kara. "Supergirl. The Batsignal is for emergencies." Robin starts to reach for the hand, "I'm Robin." he says, his tone a little lighter, a little friendlier -- but then there's the sound of Batman and he retracts his hand. "You know her?" he asks his mentor, before looking to detective Bullock. "It's okay, Detective Bullock..I think she's.." before looking back to Supergirl, "A friend?" Bullock grumbles, "Hey I don't take orders from no costumed vigilantes either. Or their little sidekicks" He looks at Gordon. "Whattya want me to do Commissioner?" he says, his gun still trained on Kara, who doesn't seem particularly nervous about it. Gordon raises a hand to Detective Bullock. "No, no it's okay... I think." he says, having Bullock lower his gun off the girl, realizing this is one of those things which would be so much easier if he let the Batman handle it instead. "But you..." he points at Supergirl, "That's not a toy, don't do it again or I'd have to have Bullock here arrest you." Kara nods a little. "Um... sorry officer." Bullock snaps at Kara. "That's commmissioner, freak." It's never a wise move to namecall a Kryptonian, but luckily all that happens is Kara frowns at the portly detective. She says, with an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry.... COMMISSIONER," stressing the last word. Gordon ushers Bullock back downstairs, then looks over at Batman, "I'm trusting you'll fill me in later on what..." he motions at the young blond costumed girl, "This... is all about? I read the news and know who she is but a little heads up, okay?" Supergirl looks over at Batman and Robin after glowering at Bullock for a moment as he leaves. She looks at the more polite older gentleman, the Commissioner, and says a bit more humbly, "It won't happen again, sorry again." Her apology is particularly striking since it's unlikely the police could arrest the girl unless those guns fire Kryptonite bullets - and she knows it. She looks at Batman and Robin. "I thought it would be better than .... you know, what I did last time. Coming to the batcave?" she says in a lower voice so Gordon doesn't hear it. Batman looks at Kara his words level and commanding. "It's not. This is used for emergencies. If you use it again they will arrest you." He looks to Robin. "She's Supergirl, Supermans cousin. There's a file on her at the cave. I suggest you review it." He shakes his head a little, he reaches into his pouch and removes a small communication device. It's designed to be easily concealed, to such a degree that it's what Bruce Wayne wears when going out. "This is keyed to an encrypted channel. If you need to see me in future use this and I'll let you know where's best." He offers the device to Kara. "It also allows me to contact you if necessary, keep it on you." He pauses a moment. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss?" The door closes as Gordon goes downstairs as well. "Kara looks at the door. That other guy was a real jerk. Calling me a freak" she crosses her arms a bit, sighing. When she's given the small communication device, she nods a bit. "So need pockets on this outfit Kal's mom made for me." Pockets would require more fabric though on her outfit. She clips the device to the thin yellow belt she wears in the meantime. "Um..... anyway I tried to talk to Kal-...to Superman at the Fortress but he said he had to go off planet to do something and said that he's sure you or Diana would be able to help me if I needed any in the meantime." She pauses. "I think he knows that I was feeling stifled with him being all overprotective." Batman doesn't move a muscle, he just stands there listening to Kara. "I see. And what is the problem you're here to discuss Supergirl?" He does make a note of the fact that Superman's off world and he doesn't know about. He'll have to get in touch with Wayne Techs sattilite division and see that they increase their coverage. He'll also need to find out why Clark didn't tell anyone he was leaving... Well other than Kara, but she doesn't really count. Kara says, "Actually...it was about the secret identity stuff and that scholarship you said that Wayne Enterprises was having that you thought I would qualify for?" Nodding Batman frowns a little. "I see. Well the first I'll need to discuss somewhere more private, the second... I can get you an application form and we can proceed from there." He arches an eyebrow. "You've decided to opt for early graduation then?" With a nod Batman looks at Tim. "Fair enough. "Though she'll need to use the water entrance." He looks at Supergirl. "And Supergirl, I prefer not to have visitors in Gotham. They tend to cause some of my enemies to become over active." With that he's moving to the edge of the roof, ready to disappear into the night and head towards the cave. Supergirl pauses. "So... um... no costume when in Gotham?" she asks curiously. as he starts moving to the roof edge. She looks at Robin again and gives him a little smile and wave. At least there's someone around her age here. Batman does have the capability to be teen-friendly maybe? Robin waits until Batman isn't looking and gives a shy smile and a little wave. If Batman has the ability to be friendly to anyone it's not often expressed, yet by his standards he's been quite good with Kara. He's not actively told her to leave Gotham and he's actually agreed to help her. He turns just as he was about to jump from the roof top. "Yes Supergirl, try to avoid your costume in the city. And try to remember your secret identity can't travel from Metropolis to Gotham in the blink of an eye." With that he does jump using a grappling line and his cape to slow his fall before getting in the batmobile and beginning towards the cave. Robin remains behind, "He's a master of that." he says, watching Batman go. Supergirl watches him glide off, then looks at Robin. "I'd still call him Grumpy Ass if not for that he's saved me and my cousin twice." she says, shaking her head. She looks at Robin, knowing that she'll probably be able to go back to Smallville or Metropolis, change, and meet Batman at the cave without having to worry too much. "So... are you his son or something?" she asks, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of the way of her crystal blue eyes. Robin watches her for a moment, maybe just a moment too long, "Umm..no. He was my guardian for a while though, while my dad was sick." he finds his own section of rooftop to lean against now tht it's all dark again. Supergirl shakes her head a bit. "I don't get him sometimes. I don't know if he's scared of me or hates me or just doesn't trust me. I want him to like me though." She looks around, then back at Tim. "I'll meet you there. Just need to make a quick stop in Metropolis to get a change of clothes." She again looks at Tim curiously, wondering why the teenager hero's heartbeat is beating so fast. "Are you okay?" Robin blinks a little, surprised even though the mask conceals such expression. "Actually, it's neither of those. It's just..how he is. He's not much of a chatter." his mouth purses a bit, "I'm fine, why?" Supergirl looks at Robin. "It's just that your heartbeat is elevated." She shakes her head a bit. "Anyway, I'll meet you there. Going to change." And with that, she leaves in a burst of superspeed, leaving only a gust of wind in her wake. Robin shakes his head, "Elevated heartbeat? What's she talking about?" he says, not enough time to even watch her go. "Oh well..better make tracks to the 'cave." and he launches his own line launcher and moves out. Kara Zor-El speeds off to get a change of clothes from Smallville, disturbing the chickens to no end from the wind, then flies off at similarly breakneck speed to the batcave after changing and putting away the communicator, entering through the water entrance in her civilian clothes, albeit not her secret identity (no glasses). One thing she didn't count on was that her civilian clothes would be wet even at her speed. Batman managed to get to the cave first, if only by minutes, he's lowered the security and a few holograms float in front of him, his expression thoughtful, though they disappear just before Kara enters the room his attention turns to her. "Computer holographic imput." With that a keyboard appears floatin in the air infront of him a blank and transparent 'screen floating above that. You've got to love the holographic set up. He taps in a few commands, the information springing up on screen. He looks at Kara for a moment. "Computer still frame." With that the image appears on the screen. "Computer store picture for editing." He then looks to Kara. "I have everything I need to make an identity for you. I'll get you a copy of the scholarship application." He taps in a few commands and the Wayne Enterprises Webpage springs to life, an application form printing off from one of the near by printers. "I doubt you'll have any trouble earning a place on the scheme." Robin is content to watch and listen, listen and watch. It's one of the things he does best. Pay no attention to the gorgeous blonde in wet clothes..*innocent whistle*... Kara might feel like someone's staring at her even if there's no eyes directly on her. Robin nods, "I know I'm fast. You have to be to be Robin. Of course I'm feeling fine." he looks to Batman, confused. Robin sits in one of the chairs at the console next to the big guy. "So..she's going to come back in her secret indentity, or just come back some other time?" Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "On the scheme? I mean.... it'll be fair right? I don't want to take it away from someone else who deserves it." She ahems at Robin, who didnt seem to realize she had already gotten there so fast. When he turns to look at her, she peers at the Boy Wonder, "Are you -sure- you're feeling okay?" she asks with a concerned on her face. She shakes her head, chalking the elevated heartbeat up to exercise of getting here so fast. "I'd assume from what she said she planned to get changed." Batman frowns a little. "She's prone to being somewhat erratic however." Of course she's a teenager, it's to be expected, but Batman doesn't care about such details as that. "This shouldn't take to long." When Kara arrives Batman nods to her. "It will be perfectly fair Kara, but from what I hear you'll be deserving of a place on the team." He turns his attention from Kara to Robin for a moment studying him briefly before turning his attention back to his work. "If you're unwell Robin I'd suggest you get some rest. Things are quiet lately, Nightwing and I can handle patrols and I think I could even talk Catwoman into helping if it were necessary." He makes a quick gesture and the display and keyboard disappear. Robin looks to Batman, then to Kara, then back to Batman. "No I'm fine. I feel just fine." he looks back to Kara, "Seriously, I'm fine." Kara Zor-El just stands there as the two Gothamites talk about her erratic behavior. "I did get changed. Faster than a speeding bullet remember?" She motions at her, albeit soaking wet, civilian clothes. Kara Zor-El floats over to the two of them. "Um..... I saw Nightwing earlier today in San Francisco by the way." Nodding Batman offers the printed out application to Kara. "I'll have your formal records sent to you once they're printed out. They should be ready by tomorrow. I have a friend making sure they're official. They'll read a accurate on any computer system. Lack of official copies will be covered in a number of ways. It's not uncommon for accidents to happen after all." He nods towards the application. "And the application can be handed into the Metropolis Central branch of Wayne Enterprises." He nods slowly as he looks at Kara. "Then he probably didn't mind being seen." It's a compliment to his faith in Dicks abilities. Robin nods, "Yeah, I knew he was passing through there. He had business at the tower. Said he had something he wanted to me look over the next time I'm out there." he's fine, see? Kara Zor-El sits cross-legged in midair. "So..... are either of you doing anything fun?" She frowns a bit about her wet clothes. Not bothering to try to dry them since she'll just get them wet again when she has to leave the batcave. Kara Zor-El scratches her head. "hm... you sound better now." she says to Robin. Batman studies Kara for a long moment. His expression doesn't give anything away of course, but he's trying to tell if she's joking. People don't ask Batman if he's doing anything 'fun'. In fact most people avoid him. "We're not in the cave to have 'fun' Kara. This is where we work." Robin clears his throat. "Yeah, it's not like we're down here to play Fallout 3 or something. When you come to the Batcave, it's time to be serious." he pauses, "But do I do fun stuff? Yeah. At least I think it's fun." Kara Zor-El looks at Batman again, trying to remind herself why she's not still calling him by her little moniker she made up for him. She shakes her head, then looks at Robin. "Like what?" she asks curiously, then looks at both of them. "Honestly, I'd like to do something to pay you back. What can I do to help? There has to be something I can do." "We're fine Kara." Batman looks at Robin for a moment and then back to Kara. "And Kara. Telling people 'I'd still call him Grumpy Ass if not for that he's saved me and my cousin twice.' is in effect no different from calling me 'Grumpy Ass'." His inflection hasn't changed, he doesn't sound annoyed or amused by the comment, he says it as a simple statement of fact. Robin starts to speak, "well, I like to.." he cuts himself off. "I like to take down bad guys and see the really bad ones tossed in Arkham." he lets himself smile, pleased with his response. It's obvious he really wants to talk to Kara, but when he's with Batman, he's Robin and Robin doesn't do normal teenager things. Kara Zor-El bites her hip. "Er.... you heard that?" she says in a quiet voice. "Um..... I think I'll leave you alone." she says, deflatedly. Batman shakes his head. "I hear a lot of things Kara." He looks at her a moment. "And I honestly don't care what you call me." He studies her closely for a moment. "Yet you seem concerned with what I think of you. You shouldn't be. You should focus on the job. You want to be a 'hero' that should be what matters to you. Not what anyone thinks of you." It's almost an improvement, he's actually giving her advice. Robin speaks up. "If you want to talk about it, I would be up for it. I...I know what it's like." he offers, helpfully. "It's hard to figure out where to get started." Kara Zor-El looks at Batman, then Robin. She nods a little bit at Robin. "I guess you probably do." Kara fidgets a bit in midair. "I'll try not caring what other people here. It's hard though." she points to her ears. "Super hearing. I hear a lot." Kara might have all the supersenses, but all the supersenses in the world don't beat good observation skills. Batman looks at Robin for a moment. "Have you visted Spoiler lately Robin? I've not had the oppertunity, but I hear her chances of recovery are still high." He looks at Kara for a moment. "I didn't say don't hear them. I said don't /care/. Why does it matter if I like you? It doesn't affect your work. What makes my opinion of you important?" Robin chuckles at Kara's super-hearing remark. "Good thing I don't say much." he says, before looking to Batman. "I visit Spoiler as often as I can. I talk to her. Tell her about my day. Hold her hand. They say it helps, doing all that. I just hope she can hear me." Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "You're Batman. It matters." She tilts her head. "Spoiler? You know... for a loner you sure have a lot of teammates." Batman shakes his head. "No it doesn't. If I like you or not doesn't matter. If I think you can do the job matters. If I think you're a threat matters. But if I like you doesn't." He shakes his head. "I never said I was a loner. I simply do my job, over the years others have decided to take up the same mission." Robin listens quietly, taking it in. When the Bat speaks wisdom, it's hard to deny. Kara Zor-El sighs and just turns and leaves, an upset look on her face as she floats over to the water entrance. "Um... thanks about the secret identity and everything. I'll leave you alone now." and dives in. Robin watches her go, and just mouths the word "wow." No words, nothing that could be heard. Long distance to Robin: Kara Zor-El is going to be sitting on a rooftop somewhere sulking. :) Batman doesn't reply as Kara dives into the water. "Computer bring up case file two two seven nine zero, all audio and visual." He looks to Robin. "And Robin, Catwoman's on the system. She has access to our main frequency, I'll be sending word, but thought you'd want to hear directly. She's not part of the team, but we will be likely to be working together from now on. Be more careful with identities than ever." He looks at Robin for a moment before motioning to the water. "If you decide to go after her be careful, she's a sensitive young lady." Robin nods, "Roger that. I wonder how long Catwoman will be along for the ride before she decides she wants something shinier." and makes the appropriate adjustments to his own database to keep up. "I..I don't even know. She's like..way out of my league." he says quietly, taking the conversation in stride. Shaking his head Batman doesn't comment on Catwoman instead he looks at Robin. "No she's not." It's a simple statement. "She's not out of your league. She's certainly no better than you or Spoiler." He frowns a little. "You are attracted to her, it's understandable, but remember she's a normal teenage girl she just happens to have powers that could potentially lead to untold destruction." Bruce is actually standing up for Steph in her absence it would seem. Perhaps he's not as mad at her as he might have been. Robin is silent, contemplating Batman's words. He works on the database, before turning around and picking up a protype gadget off the table before putting it back down. "As for Stephanie... every day." he says quietly. "Every day, Bruce." he looks over, "I haven't missed a day." he sounds troubled. "I just worry..what if she never wakes up? How long does someone wait for something that may never happen?" Batman's the wrong person to ask such a question to. He's a man who'd dedicated every moment of his life to an impossible mission to avenge the loss of loved one's. He looks at Tim studying him for a moment. "Do you still love her?" It's not like Bruce to speak in such a fashion, generally emotions don't weigh into his thinking after all. Robin nods, without hesitation. "Of course I do..just because she's in a coma doesn't change that. But..so many questions." he sounds perplexed beyond his teenage years. He sighs, "I don't want to leave her behind, but then I see someone like.." he motions to the water, "her.." he sighs. "It confuses me." Shrugging Batman looks at Robin. "Then you wait." Batman speaks carefully. "You don't leave your loved ones behind Tim. There will be many regrets in your life. Weigh the odds Tim, you may not get a relationship with Supergirl, you may in time grow to regret that. But if you begin a relationship with supergirl and Stephanie wakes up? If she sees you've moved on, I suspect you would regret what that does to her a lot more." He turns his attention back to the screen. "Pause image and enhance zone seven, six times." He shrugs a shoulder. "The choice is yours Tim." Robin nods, "I know." he says in a sigh that only a teenager can emit. "I won't leave her behind. I..can't." a beat pause, "At the same time..I know where Supergirl is. She needs friends. She seems so confused and alone. I won't leave Stephanie behind, but Supergirl needs a friend. That much is for sure." he says, tone a little a more resolute. Nodding Batman looks at Robin for a moment, he seems to think it over. "You're right. She needs friends, just be careful... Just because she's there doesn't mean you should let yourself get too close." He shrugs a shoulder. "You could find yourself in a position where everyone gets hurt." He pauses a moment. "Why not introduce her to the Titans?" He frowns as he looks at Tim. "And Tim, Bruce met Slobo in New York, perhaps you should see about getting in touch with him? He could do with friends too I think." Robin nods, "I'll try and be careful. I don't want to be hurt, and I don't want to hurt anyone." he says softly, and leaves that conversation at that, before addressing the Slobo situation. "I'll do that. I've heard he's annoyed a couple of people, but I need to know if it was on purpose or if it was an accident." he checks the Gotham map on his computer screen, "Enhance grid 232 and magnify by three." he instructs the computer. "Looks like the Gotham City Cholos have something going on tonight." he says, judging from the heat signatures on the screen, "Want me to handle it?" he offers. Batman nods to Robin. "You go. I want to review the Arson case." He continues to look at the screen with all the evidence flicking by as he works at putting the pieces together. "Perhaps I'll meet up with you later." Robin stands up from his seat, "Alright, I'll let you know how it goes. Shouldn't be too hard. If you need me, you got me." On the West Side of Gotham ... Kara Zor-El is sitting on top of one of one of the taller buildings in Little Italy on the edge of a stone eagle outcrop of the building, still in her civilian clothes. Oddly enough, her clothes are no longer wet. Every so often she looks around at.... well... whatever a girl with telescopic vision can see from that relatively low vantage point. There really was a problem with the Gotham City Cholos, but when you're Robin that problem is solved in less time it takes to get there. It wasn't an accident that Robin broke up a gang initiation in the same area that Kara took off to. He knows he'll be detected but alights to the rooftop anyway, displaying a similar talent for stealth as Batman. Hey, when you learn from the Master, you pick up a few things. He stands there quietly for a moment and watches her before speaking, this time as the boy behind the mask and costume. "It really does get easier." he says as he walks over. Kara Zor-El looks over at him, wiping her face a little, sniffling. "Saw what you did down there. You're talented." she says with a sniffle before looking back at the city. "Sort of would have to get easier, wouldnt it? Started on this planet by getting kidnapped by Darkseid. I think nuclear winter would be 'getting easier' from that point down." She shrugs. "He hates me doesnt he." Robin blushes, and it shows beyond the edges of his domino mask. "Thanks." he says, "If he hated you, you'd never have been allowed in the Batcave again. He talked to you, gave you advice, and is helping you with an identity. Watch out or your last name might end up Supergirl Wayne." Kara looks at him and says, "That's only because he thinks well of my cousin." She shrugs a bit. "His advice was to stop caring about stuff." Robin shakes his head, "Trust me, that's never been a factor where Batman's concerned. He's serious about not caring what others think or say about him." he holds up a hand, "Hey, all he said was top stop caring about what others said or thought of you. It's good advice. I mean, look at me. I'm 16, I run around in this costume, and I do things that could get me killed. Do you really think I could do that if I believed my own press good or bad?" Kara Zor-El stands up in midair. "So you feel that the best advice to give to a girl who's got my powers is that I shouldnt care about anything and should be singleminded on some mission of vengeance?" Robin laughs, "God no. I think that the best advice to a girl that has your powers is to not care about the bad things said about you. Or the good things, either. All they are are opinions. What matters is what you choose to do and how you choose to use the gifts you have. You have the potential to be something damned special. You also have the potential to cause pain and suffering. I'm not saying take on a mission of vengeance. I'm saying figure out what YOUR mission is and be unwavering in its persuit." Kara Zor-El sighs. "My mission was supposed to be to raise Kal-El and make sure he grew up safe on this planet. That much I remember. Not exactly necessary now, is it?" She shakes her head. "He's twice my age now - he doesn't need me for that" Robin shakes his head, "Guess not. So the question is..what do you think your mission should be? What do YOU want to do with the powers you have and the planet you're on?" Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I've been flying around rescuing people for the last month or so.... I saved that 747 last week um.... stopped that gang thing with this nice person called Lady Blackhawk where they were bringing down airplanes..." She rubs her chin idly. "Stopped that bank robbery in New York after having pizza with that czarnian..." She looks at him. "Actually I have no idea what I want my mission to be. I'd like to get a boyfriend and go to school and do stuff like that though. That doesn't sound like a mission though." Robin says, "So is it out of the question to do both?" Kara Zor-El shrugs her shoulders a bit as she hovers there. "I don't know... think I'd fit in well enough with other Earth girls to land a boyfriend?" She pouts. "As it is, I probably won't be going to high school. I'd like to socialize there though. They didnt teach picking up boyfriends on Themascyria, and Superman starts to twitch when I'd talk to him about boys." Robin smirks and blushes "Um..trust me on this. You could land pretty much any guy you wanted." he says, running a hand nervously through his black hair. He does chuckle a little, "I know what you mean -- Batman does the same thing when I ask about girls. He says, 'Go ask Nightwing'." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "Like who?" She floats over to him and lands on the rooftop. "I mean lets take you for example, what do you look for in a girl?" Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Is that spoiler person your girlfriend? The one you and Batman were talking about?" Robin thinks on this, "Well..I like someone with some spark. Attitude, but nice. Personality. Of course, not having someone ugly is a plus..which you aren't. You so .. absolutely .. totally .. completely are NOT ugly.." he pauses, "Someone who has some drive, some ambition and can deal with me." he nods a the second question. "She is..was..is? I dunno. we were together, but she's hurt and is in a coma she may never wake up from." Kara Zor-El smiles and leans over to him. "That's exactly what a girl like me wants to hear. That I'm completely, totally, absolutely not ugly" She gives you a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend, I'm betting she's really lucky to have a great guy like you." Robin is absolutely, totally, 100 percent flummoxed by this. "umm..er..umm..yeah..well.." he stammers. "Well, thanks..but umm..yeah..we've had our falling outs, too...It's not like we're married or anything." he is beet red wherever Kara can see skin. Kara Zor-El leans up to Robin. "So if you werent in a relationship, you'd want to have someone like me as a girlfriend? Really?" Well now, if his heartrate were up before it's REALLY up now and he closes his eyes and visibly can be seen taking a breath to calm himself. It's audible to Kara easily. Having done so, but still red he nods, "In a second. No lie." Robin says, "I'd take out a whole lair of The Joker's goons just to be with you." Kara says, "I hope your girlfriend comes out of her coma soon. Maybe we could double date. When I first came to the planet, Kal too me shopping and I bought all sorts of outfits" She pauses. "I don't know who that is, but that's sweet." She smiles, then looks out at something in the distance. She first tenses up a bit, then relaxes. What was that about? She looks at Robin again. "Do you think I should wear a mask?" she says, motioning at his mask. "I was just thinking of wearing glasses and maybe putting my hair into a pony tail." She brings her arms up to show what she'd look like ina a cute pony tail." Robin just watches, "If no mask works for Superman, it should work for you." he blurts out, "God you'd look really cute like that." Kara Zor-El bites her lip and smiles. "Thanks." She blushes a bit. "Hey... want to show me around your city? My last time I was here for any extended time wasn't exactly fun." Tim's heartbeat WAS normal again, until Kara bites her lip. Then it raises again. He smiles, "You mean right now?" Kara Zor-El scrunches her shoulders a bit. "Um... I guess not if you don't want to. You're probably busy doing your mission, right?" Robin shakes his head, "Well, it's just not really adviseable for me to do it like this.." he motions to his costume. "We could do it tomorrow, though. You'd have to trust me where to meet and who would be meeting you." he explains. He's not quite ready to give up his identity, even if she's really hot and very cute when she bite her lip and has a ponytail. Kara Zor-El lets her hair down again. "Well... okay. I guess I could check things out on my own" She smiles. "Thanks for cheering me up a bit." She gives Robin a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around okay?" Robin blushes furiously again. "I hope so.." and he returns the kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow. Gotham Park at noon. Look for the guy in the Rolling Stons T-Shirt, kay?" Kara Zor-El nods and floats up. "'kay... " she pauses. "Rolling Stone. Like Sisyphus. Gotcha." Robin waves as she floats up. "See you soon." he says with a grin. Kara Zor-El points behind her. "See you soon. By the way, there's a grocery robbery about 20 blocks east, but the police have it handled. Someone called Officer Montoya caught him and is waiting on backup. Not sure if you wanted to know." She flies off. Robin waves.."I'll..make a note of it."